


Poptarts

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era, Gerard is a fuckign moron, He just wants some god damn pop tarts, He's not pregnant he just really wants poptarts, I love him, Idiot Frank Iero, Idiot Gerard Way, In Love, M/M, No angst or smut just fluff, Poptarts, its not, not mpreg, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Gerard's craving poptarts
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Poptarts

"Frank?" Gerard shook Frank awake.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go to the store and get me Poptarts?"

"It's three in the morning, Gee."

"Yeah, and I'm craving Poptarts."

Frank laughed. "Are you pregnant all of a sudden?"

Gerard pouted. "Of course not. I just want Poptarts."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll get you some Poptarts."

Gerard smiled and giggled mischievously. "Hehehehe, thank you."


End file.
